Fallen Butterfly
by Aira Aura
Summary: "Fallen Butterfly isn't it? You are not a half ghoul", Arima grip his quine Yukimura. The ghoul smile before answering "Fallen Butterfly? That a rather an insult to me Shinigami-san… Yes.. You are right … I'm not a half ghoul.. But rather.. A quarter-ghoul…". Arima eyes widen hearing the answer.


**Tittle : Fallen Butterfly**

 **Author : Aira Aura**

 **Anime/Manga : Tokyo Ghoul / Tokyo Ghoul :Re**

 **Disclaimer : Tokyo Ghoul belong to Ishida-sensei … I just borrow it for my fun. OC is mine though.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The night on the raid. A figure stand on top of the building of Anteiku. Observing the human and ghoul killing each other. The figure wearing a long Kimono and long hood jacket. It face wearing a butterfly mask that only to reveal it right eyes. It left eyes closed by the butterfly mask. It right eyes reveal a dark grey sclera and red pupil.

" I just transfer here… Why must it be like this? If I know.. I won't be here", the figure dash looking for someone in the raid. "Hide… Don't do something stupid"

* * *

 **XxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let's go home already", he smile to his half ghoul friend.

Kaneki eyes widen regain some of his sense pleading for Hide to go away.

"I'm sorry.. Could you fight with all your strength one last time?", Hide smile sadly and close his eyes. He knows Kaneki need to be feed, and he don't have much time because of injury. _"It better like this. If it's Kaneki, I'm happy die for him"_ he thought to himself when Kaneki lean forward to bite him. He waiting for the pain from this friend but it never come. Hide open his eyes when he hear a feminine voice groan. A person wearing a butterfly mask let Kaneki bite his hand to protect Hide. The person Kakugan different from Kaneki. Unlike Kaneki with black sclera and red pupil, the person who protect him have dark grey sclera and red pupil.

Kaneki rip the person hand meat and eat it hungrily. The person hand draw many blood because of Kaneki vicious ripping with his teeth. "One-Eyed Ghoul?... Not many people like him, and Kakuja? You must have a hard time", Hide look at the person only look at it's red pupil. The person clench it teeth and rip more his flesh and throw it to Kaneki.

"W..Why?", Hide look at the ghoul in front of him. Not looking at Hide it reply "I'm just saving my friend. This person.. In front of me… Is your friend right? Then he is my friend too", Hide can't understand but he know the person who save him smile under the mask.

Kaneki mask started to crumble and he faint after devour some of the ghoul meat. "I.. I thought ghoul don't eat other ghoul meat", Hide shutter try to endure his pain. "I'm different.." The person turn to him. It open it mask and the hood revealing his face to the blond boy. "I'm quarter ghoul… My body smell more human than a ghoul. That's why my flesh is okay to them"

The Quarter-Ghoul reveal a girl face wearing shawl around her head and cover it to her chest. Her Kakugan revert to normal which it light brown as her left eyes. "First of all… You really an idiot. I can smell your blood from afar. We going to treat your wound so you not going to die.. On me or on your Half-Ghoul friend. But got to say.. Your blood seem to smell really good", she pick out safety kit from her back and sit next to Hide.

"I know Ghoul can't resist me. Not even Kaneki. You know.. This is the second time he tried to eat me.", he chuckle bitterly. He wince when the girl treat his large wound.

"Hmnnn.. Anyway, You know someone already waiting for Kaneki right?", she still not looking at Hide. He nod "It Arima Kishou-san. And that place is the only way out. He waiting for Eye-Patch aka our Kaneki here", he gesture to Kaneki who already faint on the ground.

"There.. We're done.. Anyway, do you remember me?", she ask at Hide. Hide look at her carefully trying to remember. His eyes widen "Haa! Aren't you the new student that transfer to Kamii from Malaysia? I remember giving you direction cause you kind of lost", he grin to her. She smile "Yeah.. I'm glad you remember. You're the first friend I had here and I can't forget you scent. It too alluring. You lucky human meat not the only thing I consume", she shrug.

"Ehh? What do you mean?", Hide ask but distract his attention to Kaneki when the white haired ghoul start to conscious. "W.. Where?", Hide quickly tackle his best friend down to the floor "Kaneki! Oh God! You okay! You finally okay!", his voice crack and his tears keep flowing. Kaneki dumb folded. He don't know what to say. He freeze but finally slowly pat his human friend head slowly. His eyes revert to the girl who looking at him deadpan. He look at her bloody hand, his eyes widen. Before he said anything she interrupt wearing back her mask. "No need to say anything.. I just doing what I think is right. We have other thing to be concern about".

"She smell weird.. Human.. But weird", he wonder to himself. His gasp when her eyes turn to dark grey sclera and red pupil. Knowing what Kaneki thinking she shrug " I'm quarter ghoul not like you an half-ghoul. Then, I'm a lot human than ghoul.. Detail later.."

"Hide… Can't we do something about Arima…?", she look at him. He shook his head "He known at the Death.. For the ghoul. I… Kaneki…"

"Why you say to me.. to fight him with all my strength? Hide? Why you still..", he bite his lower lip "I'm a monster.. I almost eat you, hurt you.. YOU COULD HAVE DIED!", Hide smile sadly "You not a monster.. Remember the day when Nishiki-senpai kick me? It really hurt and hard to keep pretending I'm died. I heard it all at Anteiku. How can I even think you as a monster? I never think of that, you are my friend. How do you think I feel when you suddenly disappear? My despair? I think I could died, you the reason I still want to be alive", he smile brightly with tears flowing his cheek.

Kaneki eyes shed tears when he look at Hide painful expression. In reflex, he pressed his lips towards the blond. Hide eyes widen while the quarter-ghoul tried to ignore what just happen and try to strain herself from taking the picture of both boy making out. Kaneki realize what he done when the girl fake cough and let go Hide with scarlet red face and try to regain his breath back.

"Now you two already done, let's get out of here… Just please restrain yourself Kaneki-san… You can do anything to your human friend, Hide after we get out from this raid", she observe the place.

"Errr…. Who are you?", Kaneki ask. "Senpai …. That really hurt me… It's me… Ummi Binti Mohsein… I'm the new student?", she face palm when Kaneki make an adorable question face. She startled when Hide remove her mask and then Kaneki face show some recognize face. "Hide-san!". The blond wince in pain while giggling toward the girl antic.

Kaneki remember the girl to be the new foreign student when the beginning he become a half-ghoul. The girl claimed as 'Ummi' a few times come to Anteiku with Hide to show places to the new girl. But he never remember that Ummi even had a ghoul scent. "B..But you smell….. Human…", Kaneki gasp.

"Okay.. I'll tell you this once.. I won't repeat again. I'm a quarter-ghoul… soo.. my RC level is between human and ghoul. Sooo.. Unlike you Kaneki-san.. Even though you a half-ghoul… Your RC level still higher than human.. That's why you need to eat human flesh.. As for me.. I can eat both human food and human flesh… But I choose to eat human food. And unlike you.. I don't really sensitive like usual ghoul. That my weakness as a quarter-ghoul. It take me a long time before I can even take out my kagune…", Ummi finish lecturing both the boy and they only nod understanding.

"We need to find another way to get out from here", Hide suddenly talk seriously. "But you say the one Arima waiting for me is the only way out!", Kaneki protest. Seeing the friend (couple) yelling to each other make the girl heart warm. Her giggle stop them. She smile sweetly to them before… "Don't worry Hide-san… Kaneki-san… I'll do my best to protect you two.. Since you two are my friends. My precious one", With that both of both vision faded and darkness consume them when they inhale something weird.

Looking at her friend serene face she put her butterfly mask and walk away. She glance for the last time before dialing someone with her phone. "Renji-san.. Can you do me a favor… Please take Kaneki and Hide-san to safer place… I kinda use my sleep powder to them…", she smile.. "don't worry… I'll take his place seeing Arima-san…. If I… We will meet again.. Tell them that… Okay…..", her broken Ukaku kagune resemble butterfly out ".. Goodbye..", she off her phone and fly toward Arima location.

* * *

 **XxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arima waited for the centipede but what appear in front of him is not the centipede but rather the Fallen Butterfly that just appear around 6 month in the past. She wearing a long Kimono and long hood jacket. It face wearing a butterfly mask that only to reveal it right eyes. It left eyes closed by the butterfly mask. Arima look at the female ghoul only to realize the ghoul eyes is gray and red only her right eye.

"Fallen Butterfly isn't it? You are not a half ghoul", Arima grip his quine Yukimura. The ghoul smile before answering "Fallen Butterfly? That a rather an insult to me Shinigami-san… Yes.. You are right … I'm not a half ghoul.. But rather.. A quarter-ghoul…". Arima eyes widen hearing the answer.

"I'm sorry Shinigami-san… Centipede won't be coming here tonight.. he suffer too much.. Soo.. I'm replacing him instead", Ummi cheerfully exclaim to him. "You a nice person and rather a brave one… Why you want to save him? He kill many", Arima question her. Ummi shrug " Like I said.. He suffer too much. He just a victim. A person who been at the wrong time and wrong place. Beside.. He have someone who longing for him for a long time.. He is the same for that person". Arima now in his battle form same as Ummi. "Soo.. You rather sacrifice your own life for him". Ummi chuckle bitterly " Yes… It the least I can do to make them happy. They are my friend after all.. My precious person", that is the last word she say before they dash to each other starting their battle.

* * *

 **XxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It already 2 years since they meet Ummi. The first thing they woke up 2 years ago they realize they in a place where Renji hide Hinami and Touka. Both of the boys ask where their foreign kouhai only to meet the answer that Ummi take Kaneki place to fight Arima. Kaneki tried to go and save the girl but his wound heal slow. After that day, the new telling the Shinigami take down the Fallen Butterfly ghoul and they despair.

Now Kaneki, Hide work at :Re under Touka. The same as Hinami and Renji. Kaneki and Touka never let the blond make the coffee after Hide almost burn the entire re:. Hide blond hair is long and can be tied a low pony tail. Kaneki hair now white with black roots. Hinami and Touka become a beautiful girl and woman.

"Kaneki~~ I'm bored~~ There's no one coming~~", Hide whine. "Hide… Today is work day.. Not all people can come here", Kaneki smile. "Hide! Don't slack off your work!", Touka yell. "Hahaha… Hide onii-chan better do what Touka nee-chan say. "B..But ! Renji-san can slack off! Why can't I?~~", Hide cry comically while Renji look at the blond deadpan "I have night work, Hide". "Ohh~~", Hide blink. Sometimes he forgot that he is the only human that live around the ghouls. Kaneki sweat drop when Hide snuggle Kaneki chest trembling with his whimper. Their attention turn to the door when the door bell chime. Hide off Kaneki and greet the customer "Welcome to :Re!~~", he and Kaneki gasp when the person entering the café is the same person who save their life 2 years ago. Renji keep his calm remembering the scent is the one he meet before he get the phone call.

The person sit on the table near the door. She wearing a white shawl around her head (hijab) and Ghoul investigator suit. She also brought a suit case that they can assume a quine inside. Hide walk towards the girl "What can I get you, Miss?", Hide smile forcefully. The girl look at him. Her eyes widen, a tears fall down her cheek. "Err?, Mi..Miss?", Hide eyes widen. Kaneki look at the situation and walk toward them. "Hide.. Why you make our customer cry?", Kaneki look at him sternly. "H..Hey! I don't do anything Kaneki!", Hide yelp.

Hearing and looking at the both worker. The tears fall heavily again. She don't know. This is the first time she feel nostalgic after she wake up not knowing who she is. The a girl and a woman walk towards her. The girl offer her a handkerchief while the woman look at her with a sweet smile. The other is an older man sit in front of her and observe her.

"Sorry for my worker if they did something to you.. My name is Kirishima Touka.. I'm the manager at :Re café", the woman say. "My name is Fueguchi Hinami!~~", the girl say happily. "I'm Yomo Renji", the older man introduce himself. "My name is Kaneki Ken.. Nice to meet you", the one with white with black roots say with a longing eyes. And the blond grin widely "My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi. But I prefer people call me Hide~~ What's your name?", he ask.

The girl blink , wiping her tears when she look back at them. "My name is Unie. I'm a rank 1 ghoul investigator", she smile. The ghouls gasp when she said she is rank 1 Ghoul investigator and wondering what happened to the girl that make her like this. "Sorry for making you cry", Hide say with apology tone. Unie smile "It's okay.. I just feel nostalgic when I saw your face.. Both Hide-san and Kaneki-san". Hide and Kaneki mutter "Thanks _", for saving us_.. "Ehh? For what?", Unie tilt her heard when she hear faint thanks from them. "Okay.. Everyone back to work. Unie-san.. What would you want for drink?", Touka ask her. "Please give me black coffee with sugar.. I have very important mission after this", she smile weakly.

Everyone leave Unie. She observe everything in the café. It really nostalgic. Even the people. Hide then come with her coffee, she thanks her and the blond tell her to be careful with her job since he once work for CCG years ago. It make she wonder. If she and all the person in the café meet before. She drink her coffee and take time to taste it when she get a phone call from one of her workers. "Serpent? I see.. I will come as soon as possible ",Unie put money on the table and rush out but stop when Kaneki ask her. "Will you come again Unie-san? We will be glad to having you again..", he smile. Unie blink for several time before show the most sincerely smile towards Kaneki and all people in :Re "Yes.. I'll come again.. I love the coffee anyway", she said before running as fast as she can towards her destination.

 _"I wonder why... But it felt like home.. And I want to see Hide-san and Kaneki-san again..."_ , she smile to herself.

* * *

 **XxXxXxXxXx xXxXxXxXxX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I've heard she speak about the Serpent in her cell phone just now", Touka see directions where the girl disappear. "Yeah ... It certainly Nishiki. Apparently he's returned ", Renji said while reading a newspaper. "Is Nishiki-san would be okay? Well… He kinda expose himself around CCG lately ", Hinami asked with worried tone. Hide snuggle on Kaneki and answer the girl question. "Don't worry ... Nishiki-senpai is strong .. The same as Ummi ", Hide said with gloomy face. Kaneki kissing lips Hide "Don't worry ... They both will be safe. And someday ...Ummi (Unie) will remember us. She was a friend and the most important person to us, Hide. If she in trouble we will help her.. Like how she save us and give us a new start "Kaneki carelessly Hide cheek. Hide lean to the touch and smile "Umnn ... I hope too Kaneki ". Their love session end when Touka yell at the to continue it after work. They were lively and the boys wondering if they can talk to her using her real name when the time has come.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Okay… You can say that my OC take Kaneki place and she the one who amnesia instead of Kaneki. Ummi is my original OC .. You can find it in airaaura dot devientart . In Tokyo Ghoul folder. This story I write before I design Ummi character.. I say this is Chapter Zero before the real design of Ummi.**

 **A bit about Ummi in this story. Ummi know Hide and Kaneki a few days after Kaneki turned into half-ghoul. Ummi is younger than the original Ummi that I design right after. She quite fond to Hide and Kaneki especially Hide after Kaneki gone for 6 month. Ummi lost fight with Arima. She suffer amnesia and Arima give her a new name 'Unie'. Now I think about it.. It quite similar to Urie.**

 **Thanks for reading this story. Please review… See you again..**


End file.
